


Under the Shade

by mage_989



Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Washington and Lafayette talk after the battle of Monmouth.





	Under the Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Found all the episodes on Youtube and they reawakened my love of this show. And in doing some deeper research of the revolution, because I’m a history nerd, I’ve discovered a wonderful moment between my two favourites that should have been in the show and wasn’t. So here it is instead.

Lafayette walked slowly through the remains of the battlefield. The scent of gun powder still hung heavy in the air. As he started back toward the command tent he found Washington under a thick old tree, his cloak spread over the ground beneath him and his head against his chest. 

Lafayette hastened his pace over to the older man; knowing that many men had been overcome by the heat.

“Your excellency, are you well?”

Washington’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Lafayette with a tired smile.

“I am.”

“Then my apologies for disturbing you.”

“Not at all.”

He shifted over and beckoned Lafayette to join him. 

Without hesitation the young man sat down next to him. Up close it was easy to see the tightened jaw and the creases upon his brow and Lafayette quickly determined the cause for the tension the general carried.

“You made the right decision about General Lee.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to enjoy that it had to be made.”

“No, you don’t, but at least we no longer have to deal with his poodles. They are a shame to my heritage. When the alliance between our countries does come we should make it a condition not to bring anymore over here.”

Washington let out a soft chuckle and Lafayette was glad to have cheered him up if only slightly. They had precious little to smile about these days.

“Still I think of all my men as family and to have to give such a severe punishment is regretful.”

“It was his own inaction that led to this, do you believe the men will think differently?”

“No, but it does leave an opening in command that will not be easy to fill.” 

Lafayette nodded. “He was right he is an experienced soldier although I would hardly call his…personality professional.”

“And has shown he will not bring those skills to bear when necessary. What one lacks in experience one can make up for with the right attitude. You are a shining example, Gilbert.”

Lafayette failed to stop a faint blush filling his cheeks.

“You flatter me.”

“It is no less than you deserve.”

“Thank you, but you should not disparage your own abilities, Mon General, your handling of the battle today was exemplary,” he said, and worked to stifle a yawn. “My apologies.”

Washington brought his arm up around Lafayette’s shoulders.

“It’s the heat. Though I’ve grown up in it there are times even I find it stifling.”

They lapsed into silence then, both content to sit there and pour through their own thoughts. As Lafayette saw the distance form of General Greene approaching though he thought perhaps they should move and said as much.

He received no reply. 

“General?”

He turned his head to see Washington with his head resting against his chest again, his breathing slow and even.

Lafayette immediately changed him mind about moving. He had already disturbed his general once and it would be rude to do so again. So he curled himself closer to Washington and drifted off too.

The End


End file.
